


Non era triste

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Drabble, Gen, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non poteva essere triste.<br/>Era arrabbiata, quello sì, e anche tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non era triste

**Titolo** : Non era triste  
 **Personaggi** :  Alexia Tarabotti  
 **Genere** : introspettivo  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : drabble  
 **Wordcount** : 137 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Scritta per la [drabble meme](viewpage.php?page=drabblememe) con il prompt:  _Una drabble su un momento triste (personaggio/i a scelta)_

 

  
Lo voleva uccidere.  
Torcergli il collo, vedere il suo sangue scorrere sul pavimento, qualsiasi cosa pur di sfogare la rabbia che era in lei: perché era arrabbiata, non certo triste.  
Un prenaturale non poteva essere triste.  
Per questo girava per la sua vecchia camera, ignorando le facce dei suoi parenti che, di tanto in tanto si affacciavano dalla porta, salvo poi scappare subito via non appena la vedevano.  
Girava intorno, inveendo contro suo marito, contro quel testone d’un licantropo.  
Quel bastardo, quella carogna che, invece di gioire per la nascita di un erede – un miracoloso erede dato che, Lord Conall Maccon, in qualità di sovrannaturale, non poteva avere figli –, aveva subito urlato al tradimento.  
Una lacrima scese lungo la guancia di Alexia che, subito la scacciò furiosamente, perché lei non era triste.  
Non poteva essere triste.  
Era arrabbiata, quello sì, e anche tanto.

 

 


End file.
